warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Комментарий блога участника:Teraon./Недопустимая концепция (№2)/@comment-28046442-20180127030608
"Он придёт..." Словно в подтверждение этим навязчивым мыслям вспыхнуло пламя в старой керосиновой лампе, покрывая шаткий, усеянный трещинами деревянный столик и неприятно-серую стену, состыкованную со столиком, пугающим театром теней. Чёрнильные пятна, танцующие на стенах, вызывали апатию в душе. Смотреть на них не хотелось: кинешь взгляд на бесформенные чёрные контуры, как тут же внутри начинает клокотать, поднимаясь до горла и удушая в своей безнадёжности, незримая сила. Руки заметно дрожали. "Он придёт!" Одинокая керосинка, разгоняя комнатный сумрак, отражала бликом своё слабое трепыхающееся пламя в мутном стекле окна. За ним простиралась пустота. Ночная бездна, чудилось, поглотила весь земной шар; зияющая пасть тьмы за хрупким окном казалась отсюда бескрайней пустотой, за которой нет ничего: ни шелестящих деревьев, ни бушующего ветра, ни надежды. Лишь прозрачное стекло отделяло меня от пугающего ничего, окольцевавшего моё скромное пристанище. "Он... придёт?" Где-то там, в этой пустоте, завывал ветер. Он бился о деревянную кладку моего убежища, точно морские волны бьются о твердыню-скалу, разлетаясь миллиардами брызг для того, чтобы снова собраться и усилить натиск. Ветер становился злее. Уже слышен был яростный рёв пурги. Тонкая грань отделяла моё естество от поглощения сей безудержной силой. Руки непроизвольно нащупали на столе ручку. Пальцы небрежно скользили по её гладкому корпусу, придавая всему телу блаженные волны успокоения. Та самая ручка, которой я... "Придёт!" Этот голос возник сам. Он зародился в далёких глубинах подсознания. И звучал он с уверенностью. Разум перестал внимать буйным снежным ветрам за оконцем и тревожным пляскам пламени в лампе. Пусть угасло солнце, пусть через час, через день или неделю угаснет и огонь в латунном сетчатом корпусе, но искра надежды ещё будет жить! Он не может не придти. Он не таков! Он допишет этот сраный фанфик! Эта мысль пронеслась в голове с чувством обжигающего безумия! Словно отрезвляющая доза наркотика, мысль придала ясности рассудку. Пальцы крепко сжались в кулак, а затем резко разжались, разгоняя вместе с воодушевляющим настроением застывшую в жилах кровь. Боже, сколько же времени прошло? Как долго висит за окном этот зловещий покров из снега и тьмы? Мой разум был съеден... Словно роящиеся муравьи в улье мелькали воспоминания: просмотренные сериалы с дешёвым сценарием и ещё более дешёвой режиссурой; тошнотворные фанфики по "Вархаммеру"... рассказы Вашески; начерканный за пять минут сюжет для Банзая на конкурс, за который мне всекут в феврале; куча мёртвых - нет - целое кладбище нереализованных проектов; и двухсотая по счёту книга про средневековую Францию. Вершиной всей этой зловонной горы, от которой человек с не слишком крепким желудком мог порядочно подпортить себе самочувствие, стала научно-фантастическая классика семидесятых... Ужасы, наводнившие мои воспоминания, казались чем-то далёким, ветхим. Разумеется, обычный разум не смог бы вынести столько бредятины из медиа-сферы, а слишком слабый и вовсе поддался бы искушению припасть к отравленному источнику всратых книг, игр и фильмов... но только не Орден. Рука машинально потянулась к груди, пальцы вцепились на значок. Конечно! Я - меч рассекающий! Я принадлежу Ордену, и когда слабовольные поддадутся зову хвалебных рецензий, когда безрассудные станут вкушать яд фанфиков с фикбука, когда недостойные снова поднимутся из пыли для пера и бумаги... я исполню клятву. Пора очнуться от наваждения! Я верю, что он придёт. И тогда... я снова напишу говённую рецензию! Часть триста тридцать... какая там? ' ' "- I've noted that you indulge strong liquor more of late, sergeant. You should take care. It dims the senses, and cloud reason. ''- Aye, but it fuels fighting spirit, too...'' ''- As does faith!"'' Итак, мы продолжаем читать про голую (аж три раза акцентируется внимание на порванной одежде, и ещё несколько раз героиня её сама себе рвала) несовершеннолетнюю (?) девушку (??) в с инородными щупальцами в теле. Признаться, я потерял всякую веру дожить до этого момента, ведь шанс того, что меня убьёт током или сразит эбола был гораздо выше, чем выход фанфика. Но, к счастью, в мелких математических расчётах перевес в одну миллионную долю процента находился на стороне выхода фанфика в свет, а не моей смерти от рук наёмного убийцы или выползшего из канализации аллигатора. И поэтому поём мы гимн г-споду нашему и двум его братьям-спасателям: Иисусу и Христу. Для тех, кто заходит сюда, пролистывая тему сразу до моего комментария, я дам краткую сводку: первая часть рассказа берёт вдохновение из знаменитых Лавкрафтовских ужасов, но с добротной примесью подростковых сериальчиков, навроде "Сотни": там есть Не-Такая-Как-Все уродливая и жирная тян; какой-то анон в духе доброго пухляка, именуемый Дмитрием; а также злобный ректор твоего университета, где ты учишь матан, сынок, который акцентирует внимание на чистоте и абсолюте расы Орокин, равно как и их догматов, но совершенно плюёт на еретические учения среди подчинённых. В первой части ровно две трети персонажей были не нужны вовсе, но главная сюжетная канва в том, что происходит некая катастрофа в башне, и девушку начинают насиловать хентайные монстры, но не с того конца туловища. Автор хотел вывалить рассказ к (безбожному языческому празднику, мерзости, фу, я не отмечаю и детям своим запрещаю, это всё навязанное пиндосами и абамкой-абизьянкой, у нас свои праздники: масленница, Иван Купала, я за чистоту русской души, проклятым жидорептилоидам не дам ходу на святой земле исконно русского православного боженьки) Хеллоуину, но немного, са-а-амую малость промазал датой и вывалил на месяц раньше срока. За то, что мы вкусили частичку его гения нам надлежало прилежно ждать. И мы ждали, пока Маэстро не промахнулся второй раз датой, на сей раз уже в конец января. Ну да ладно, кто я таков, чтобы судить? Эй, Дельтапланерист, ты хоть сам-то написал что-нибудь? А? А? Ну вот и сначала добейся. И начать хотелось с предисловия ко второй части. А именно - про метки и спойлеры. Всё сказанное далее не является прямым руководством к действию, лишь размышлениями об удобоваримой читаемости отрезков. Да, иногда не хочется писать, иногда идея оказывается парашей, иногда исполнение не устраивает, иногда ещё какие-то обстоятельства отвлекают, но для такого темпа работ подошли бы короткие рассказы или повести. Вот зародилась у вас мысль, вы её до конца написали, а потом смело выложили одним куском текста. Это оправдано для режима письма, а-ля "через месяц попробую ещё строчку накатать". Разбиение на главы для сетевого чтения - да, тоже понимаю, очень многие пользователи глобальной паутины не могут воспринять большое количество монолитного текста без разбиения. В большей мере это касается развлекательных работ на сторонних сайтах, вроде этого, где люди заходят вечерком и не могут или не хотят без фартучка садиться за стол, где подан громоздкий объём текста. В таком случае у меня тот же самый совет - написать целиком. Я не только про конкретно данный рассказ, а вообще. Если вы разбиваете на главы, разумней будет сначала без посторонних глаз написать их все, раскрыть историю до самого финала. И уже потом у вас не будет адовых пропастей на таймлайне, когда одна глава в сети публикуется летом, а вторая тоже летом, но только следующего года. Такой метод позволяет вам методично раз в день или раз в неделю, как уж захотите, выкладывать своё творение на обозрение людям. Так и график какой-никакой появится: человек, читающий одну главу в день будет знать, что завтра его ждёт ещё одна глава, а послезавтра - ещё. Я лично так делал, и не только я один. Если же у вас идея не на двадцать маленьких глав, а на три больших части, то легче уж взять и написать их все сразу, прежде, чем выкладывать, а потом уже можете и разрезать их как вам будет удобно, ежели такая потребность действительно понадобится. К вам не будет никаких вопросов, а читателям не нужно будет переносить свой мозг в синтетические тела, чтобы пережить все катаклизмы планеты и надеяться на то, что рассказ появится на сайте до того, как Солнце выгорит и взорвётся. Это так, лирика. Гораздо занимательней вопрос - откуда материализовались ножны? Из тех самых бездонных карманов, перекочевавших из повести про трагичную судьбу Локи, которого отправили в изгнание за то, что тот запульнул хрупкую и беззащитную Мэг прямо в центр армии гринир? "Меч же отправился в ножны." - ''Или это метафора такая? Если да, то какое действо совершила еретичная распутница, коли учесть, что о ножнах, прямо как и о штанах Арагорна во "Властелине Колец", не было речи ранее. ''"Пока девушка со скрипом в сердце отрезала кусок" -'' Как ловко вы, Маэстро, уклонились от излюбленной ошибки всех фикрайтеров, и не стали писать "скрипя сердцем", как любят делать ваши чуть менее образованные коллеги по цеху. Аплодисменты! ''"Но самыми интересными элементами экипировки этих пришельцев были металлические шлема-сферы без каких-либо смотровых отверстий и датчиков" - ''Дык, а что интересного в этом? Вроде как половина вселенной ходила в подобных шлемах уже во времена Орокин. Если это, конечно, не происки альтернативной вселенной, где подобные технологии появились гораздо позже, чем в первоисточнике. И помните - как аргумент в ответе всегда можно использовать факт малоизученности эпохи Орокин и какие там вообще у них были VR-очки. ''"Возможность того, что незнакомец, знающий о недуге, может помочь Велвите, воодушевила её.' '' Девушка, не успев толком пустить корни, вскочила на ноги, выхватила меч и направилась в угол, навстречу неизвестному собеседнику." - Настолько воодушевил голос посреди апокалипсиса, что она аж выхватила оружие. Это как-то не стыкуется: реакция на, напомню, чужой голос посреди мёртвой, если так можно сказать, станции Орокин, не может быть применена к чувству воодушевления. Собственно, действия героини это и не отражают. Хотя о чём это я, дальше - лучше. '' "-Как ты избежал моей участи? – Теперь уже девушка стала еле выговаривать слова." - ''Какой, чёрт, участи? Деревянный дядюшка Пекас не стал японской школьницей с хентайными щупальцами? Или что? Избежал чего? Какая участь их различала, если дедушка Пекас тоже был из Бездны и у него в голове жил осьминог. Я вообще не понял к чему эта реплика. Ответы Пекаса тоже не дают понимания, ибо написаны в стиле второго эпизода "Звёздных Войн". В равным успехом тут мог бы стоять монолог Энакина Скайуокера: ''"Я не люблю песок, он грубый, жесткий, неприятный, он проникает повсюду". ''Смысл бы не сильно поменялся - это такой же пафосный набор цитат из пабликов в ВКшечке, который именуется не иначе как "б-жественно хреновые диалоги". '' "Цепь - всё, что ей нужно. Пускай это ересь, бред уродливой твари." - ''Пусть она прекратит! Дядюшка Пекас же никак не намекнул на цепь! Какой "бред старика", он про блатную цепочку даже не обмолвился! Он просто нёс бессмысленную херню, как оно вообще могло привести к подобным умозаключениям? Или он провёл руками по цепочке? А если бы он по своей волосатой груди провёл руками, это говорило бы о том, что их нужно сбрить и наклеить себе на лоб, чтобы избежать... эм-м-м... избежать чего? Митяй вон дальше по сюжету и без цепочки обходился нормально. ''"Велвита заметила движение жидкости с еле-заметным металлическим привкусом." - ''Боги, она что, потащила бяку в рот? Ах да, корни. Или... всё же в рот? И как вам вкус дядюшки Пекаса, юная распутница? И ещё. Пока я всё равно скопировал цитату, кину-ка камушек в огород: наречие "еле" со смежными словами пишется без дефисов, если только не дублируется для усиления в "еле-еле". Это всё романтика, к слову пришлось, там ещё, если придраться, некоторые запятые не на своих местах стоят, вроде абсолютно ненужных обособлений. '' "- Ага. А ты как тут оказалась? – не дождавшись ответа, Митр закинул оружие за спину и пошёл навстречу Велвите.' '' - Честно, я тоже не думал, что ты выживешь." - Сперва я подумал, что это опечатка, написано в мужском роде, а должно быть в женском. Уже было хотел интеллектуально пошутить на тему червя в промежности у Велвиты, но потом понял, что это не чередование реплик в диалоге, это две реплики подряд, принадлежащие одному персонажу, когда на это ничто в авторской речи не указывало. Такие вещи делать лучше, разрывая прямую речь в реплике, после слов автора ставя запятую или двоеточие, зависит от формулировки самой речи автора. ''"-Да, ты прав, прости. Я… я просто устала. Но ты ведь тоже хочешь, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. Просто выслушай меня. '' У Бенетрисы на руке браслет с терминалом цефалона Астреи. Она может передать нам полномочия хозяев Башни, согласно экстренному протоколу.' '' Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе выбраться, - слова Велвиты звучали искренно. Казалось, она сама удивилась сказанному" - Опасно играете, мессир, вставляя в прямую речь абзацы. А точнее - в монолог. Обычно это делается, если монолог слишком уж длинный и по смыслу сказанное в реплике можно чётко разграничить, чтобы избежать перегруза. Здесь же фраза на несколько предложений, немножко неоправданно разбивать его вот так на абзацы, при том, что у абзацев в целом отсутствует табуляция во всём тексте. "''Гриннир" ''- Гриннир, гриннир. Гриннир. Шёл сотый рассказ по вселенной "варфрейма", а гринир до сих пор пишутся с двойной "н" почему-то. Вот вам на случай оригинальное написание слова, мало ли, вы мне не поверите, как не поверили в предыдущие разы: "Grineer". Там нет двух "н". И в русской транслитерации тоже неоткуда ей там взяться. "''Велвита не собиралась отдавать несчастную женщину на милость чудовищу" - ''Алёрт! У нас тут подростки-гуманистки на борту! Не хочу придираться, но сцене-то можно было побольше внимания уделить, она как-никак идёт на образ героини. Ну и конец какой-то слишком скомканный. Создалось впечатление, что Маэстро уже несколько подзадолбался это продолжать, поэтому решил финальным рывком закончить и поставить печать готового продукта. Если в начале повествования было видно некое рвение и вдумчивость над текстом, то последние абзацы мелькали дюже быстро, совсем не в темпе остального рассказа. Дмитрию не хватает большего раскрытия. По сути, он ничего нового и не привнёс, просто крипчик, который рядом бегал. Было бы совсем утопично, наверное, говорить о том, что хорошо было бы в первой части раскрыть его побольше, уделить ему пару характеризующих сцен, потому что он мелькает всего один раз, да и там не запоминается, поначалу даже не понимаешь, почему у статиста имя вообще есть. Это явно сыграло бы на руку во второй части, где он вновь появляется. Только вместо уже знакомого персонажа, на чьём характере можно было бы завязать хорошие сцены, перед нами предстаёт всё тот же розовый пухляш в роли страшной, но доброй подружки главной героини. Хотя в сцене битвы с Отродьем Хаоса и в сцене перед ней персонажи неплохо взаимодействовали, за что можно нарисовать фломастером ещё плюсик. В целом, конечно, Маэстро начал писать куда лучше. Это я не только про данную главу, а скорее про общую тенденцию. Такое чтиво я бы цистернами к себе в ворд завозил, лишь успевай писать. Если вспомнить совсем старые работы, да ещё и "ориджинал" с Фикбука, то встаёт очень наглядная картина прогресса и роста. Но так как продолжение ожидается, по предварительным данным, где-то к концу августа, засим и откланяюсь. Увидимся летом, друзья! Здравствуйте.